Was it a Dream
by tinkabelle26
Summary: After Emma closes the door on a forgotten Hook she starts to think he recognizes his face.


"Who was that?" Henry asked more interested in his pancakes than who was at the door.

"No idea." Emma looked at the door quickly "Someone must've left the door open downstairs" the words felt a half lie and half truth. Without thinking she licked her lips. "Come on, let's eat"

Emma regained her composure and sat back down at the table. Calm on the outside but her brain was racing. Trying to find an explanation for why a man dressed as a pirate would be knocking at her door. Saying her name. How did he know her name? Telling her he's an old friend. That her family is in danger. He would help her remember him and then kissing her. Begging to be believed. Yes, New York City has it's interesting people but this one, this one, was different. In a way he seemed familiar. Maybe he was the one that she had dreamt about. The man in her dreams that took her on an adventure to the Enchanted Forest and to Neverland. Or maybe she needed to stop having Disney movie marathons with Henry. She shrugged the feeling off.

She picked up her fork and softly smiled at Henry. She didn't want to alarm her son at what just happened to her at the door. Emma pushed her eggs around and scooped some onto her fork. Slowly she brought them up to her mouth but couldn't take the bite. Back down the fork went. She thought to herself maybe she just didn't want eggs at that moment.

Next she picked up her warm cup of hot chocolate. Taking a sip would make her feel better. It would ease her mind. It always did. It had the ability to take her to a place of comfort. Her imagination would create on image of her and a woman with red lips, porcelain skin and pixie short raven hair sitting in a quaint little kitchen sharing a cup and a laugh. She brought the cup to her lips but stopped before they touched the cup. Emma couldn't bear to have the cup touch her lips and wipe away the remnants of the kiss. It made no sense to her.

"Mom, everything ok?" Henry asked with a tone of concern

"Yeah." Emma responded half heartedly.

Feeling frustrated she leaned leaned back in her chair and slouched down. She shut her eyes for a brief moment. Suddenly like a flash of light imagines began to appear to her.

A climb up a beanstalk.

"Open book"

Her chaining a man to a wall.

"SWAN!"

A sword fight.

"When I jab you with my sword you'll fell it"

A broken and bloody man on the side of the road.

"Hey beautiful"

A magic bean being placed in her hand.

"I just needed reminding"

The Jolly Roger entering Neverland and an unfamiliar group on its shores.

"I quite fancy you from time to time."

Sharing of rum from a flask.

"Who are you Swan?"

A teasing face trying for a kiss.

"Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it"

A kiss. One of hell of kiss where she pulled on the collar of the heavy black leather coat to make sure not to let him go. She needed the taste of his lips on hers.

"As you wish"

Sad blue eyes in a dark cave.

"Until I met you"

Him standing next to a blonde haired woman who was dressed likeTinker Bell.

"Perhaps"

A tear filled moment of good bye where she memorized his face. The messy black as midnight hair. The strong jawline scruffed with an over grown five o'clock shadow. Sea blue eyes that were vast and turbulent like the ocean but comforting and calm.

"There's not a day that will go by that I won't think of you"

"Good" Emma's whispered out as she opened her eyes.

She could feel her heart racing and pounding. Trying to break free from her chest. Screaming at her to pay attention to the images she saw. How could it be? They were just dreams. Stories her mind created to block out the feelings of loneliness and of being unloved she felt over the years. Her mind creating the image of a man that would put her first. That would love her so much he would so anything to find her. He would cross oceans of time and even relams for her.

Like suddenly remembering the name of a song or a quote from a movie she realized the face of the man in her dreams was the face of the man at the door. Emma took in a deep breath and held it in her lungs as she hurriedly pushed back her chair and stood up. Quickly she walked to the door and reached for the handle. A feeling of fear and happiness came over her. She could hear Henry calling out for her but she couldn't answer.

Needing to know if it was all in her head she opened the door as she let out the breath trapped in her lungs. He was gone. Only the smell of salt and worn leather linger behind. She even peeked her head out to look down the hall but there was no sight of him. A tear formed in her eye. She quickly wiped it away. How could she be crying for a man who that isn't there? That is just a dream. Not fully understanding why she had this feeling of losing him again she closed the door and leaned against it.

Hoping to see the images again she closed her eyes. Nothing. She licked her lips. Nothing. Maybe she was trying too hard or it really was in her head. As she walked away she caught his scent in her nose. It made her stop and close her eyes. This time she saw not one kiss but two. Neverland and the front door. She could smell him and taste him. Feel him in her hands. Could it all be real? It must be if it felt like lost memories returning. Reluctantly she opened her eyes.

"Mom, sure you're ok? You're scaring me a bit" Henry's voice was shaking.

Emma hugged her son tight with one arm. "I'm sorry kid. I was just seeing if the person at the door was still there. Now go get ready"

"Ok." he responded and he moved from her embrace.

Emma stood by the door for one more moment. He's real. The simple thought brought a smile to her face. It was a genuine smile. One she hadn't had in a while. A smile only the pirate in her dreams could bring because he was real.


End file.
